


A Birthday Surprise

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, happy birthday steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: On his birthday, Steve keeps wakening up because Tony leaves the bed unusually early and it unfurls a whole array of odd things.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Steve and Happy and safe 4th of July to those of you who celebrate it! For this occasion, I bring you some domestic Stony fluff, which is my fav kind of fluff!

On his birthday, Steve had woken up exactly four times before leaving the bed. Which was rather unusual as on most of the days, he had a very regular sleeping pattern, but was a light sleeper, schooled to react to every sound, a skill he had acquired during his years as a soldier and which continued as an Avenger.

The first time he had opened his eyes was a few minutes after 4 am, so almost an hour earlier before his usual wake up time. It was a very subtle sound that woke him up and light movement following, covers pulling away from him, before held back, kept in place on purpose. 

It wasn't like Tony to be a considerate sleeping partner - Tony could flop all over the place, kick the covers down or pull them to himself and wrap with the material, creating a cocoon. Other times, he tended to crash into Steve, rolling into his sleeping body with force and holding, looking for his husband's sleeping form and being a clingy octopus. Even if that usually woke Steve up, it was comforting and Steve quickly fell back to sleep, lulled by the sound of Tony's breathing and his warmth, unlike on those nights when Tony wrapped himself in the covers, and Steve had to wrestle some material from underneath him. So, even if Steve woke up, he decided to not give it away, because Tony clearly didn't want to disturb him. Tony tried to be all sneaky and quiet, slowly moving to the side of the bed, almost sliding, trying to evenly distribute his weight and not let the mattress dipping give him away. It would be a success, if not for the final part, when, probably he stepped on something on the floor, most probably the socks he had carelessly thrown to the floor the evening earlier, and spectacularly slipped and tumbled down the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud and a bit back curse. Still, Steve didn't react, and Tony did neither, just staying still and out of Steve's line of sight. The moment continued, and Steve felt alarmed, thinking that Tony wasn't a klutz, but he had a history of unfortunate accidents while not fully rested, and Steve feared that maybe his husbands slipped so badly he somehow managed to bang his head, but before that thought could fully form, there was Tony's head popping up over the edge of the bed and very, very slowly, Tony stood up, taking his night robe and quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom. 

Steve pulled his eyebrows together, thinking that it all was a bit odd because taking the night robe meant that Tony wasn't sneaking off to his workshop, he didn't go to the adjoined bathroom either and leaving the bed seemed a bit random. 

"Eh," Steve shrugged it off and yawned, closing his eyes back to sleep, thinking that he didn't marry Tony for being an organized person, and his husband did have some adorable quirky qualities that made him more lovable. 

The second time Steve woke up was not so long after the first time, maybe around 30 minutes later from the first one, and was much more abrupt. Steve smelled smoke. He sat up on the bed straight away, eyes darting around and trying to spot the flickering flame, his mind racing to get to Tony and get him out and alarm the other Avengers.

"Captain."

Steve's tensed shoulders jumped when Friday addressed him. Oh right. He was living in a highly technological building, if there would be a fire, Friday was the first to know and could activate the complicated line of sprinklers. False alarm.

"Friday, what's going on?" Steve rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden wake up. 

Friday didn't answer for a while, clearly hesitating. 

"Nothing."

"Friday," Steve said in a firmer voice, hearing that 'nothing' from Tony too many times when it clearly was 'something'. Like father, like daughter.

"You can trust me on this one. Everything is fine."

"I should still check on Tony - "

"Tony is fine. You can go back to sleep."

Steve huffed a laugh, feeling that it was pointless to argue with the AI. And Friday had an eye on every corner of the Tower, so she certainly knew what she was doing. Even more, it seemed like she was covering for Tony... And if Tony was doing something truly dangerous, Steve trusted Friday to let him know. So, considering it all, it couldn't be that serious. 

"Alright," Steve agreed, lying back in bed and pulling the covers to himself. "Just watch Tony for me, okay?"

"Always."

Hearing the reassurance, Steve drifted back to sleep. 

The third time Steve woke up was at 5:10 am, his usual wakening up hour. He was still alone in the bed and sat up, not feeling exactly rested, the last two wake ups leaving a toll on him, but it was time to start his day -

"Steve."

"Yes, Friday?" Steve asked, luckily not smelling any more smoke, but having a feeling that he might not like what he would hear next.

"You should go back to sleep."

Ah. Not so bad. Just puzzling.

"Why?" Steve asked.

Another moment of silence. 

"Just... Go back to sleep. He needs more time."

"Who, Tony?"

Friday didn't answer. Steve let out a long breath, trying not to think too much about it. He trusted Friday. He trusted Tony. He didn't like that Friday was so secretive and that Tony had sneaked away, but it couldn't be anything too horrible.

"Is Tony alright?" Steve asked, just needing to be sure.

"Yes, he is fine."

"Hm," Steve made a disapproving sound, feeling that Friday was withholding some information from him. But he did miss some sleep and didn't have anything urgent scheduled in the morning, so...

"Good night, Friday," Steve lay back in bed, pulling the covers to himself.

"Good night," Friday replied, sounding relieved. 

The fourth and final time when Steve woke up was after 6 am, when it finally became orangish outside from the slowly rising sun. It was the most pleasant of all four times, and he woke up to a sweet smell and a warm baritone singing a song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you - "

Steve stretched, he opened his eyes and looked around, before his eyes locked with Tony's. His husband was sitting in the middle of the bed on his knees and holding a tray and singing gently.

"Happy birthday, my Steve, happy birthday to you."

"What?" Steve smiled, lifting himself and leaning his back against the headrest. Tony, still in his night robe, was smiling with love at him, his face a bit tired, lit with the glow of the sunrise. Some claimed that no one looked good in orange, but Tony presented himself flawlessly, almost as some divine creature out of this world. 

"Happy birthday!" Tony repeated in a bit louder voice, motioning to the tray. "Breakfast in bed!"

"Aw, babe," Steve cooed, looking at the contents of the tray and letting out a short, loud laugh. Freshly squeezed orange juice in a tall glass, a bright sunflower for decoration and a stack of steaming, fluffy pancakes, decorated with whipped cream and red, white and blue sprinkles, and fresh berries and a small American flag stuck on top. A truly patriotic breakfast on the 4th of July. That explained the burnt smell from earlier and why Friday tried to keep him in bed. All to not spoil Tony's surprise.

"Thank you, honey," Steve leaned in closer, kissing Tony and strongly tasting coffee on his husband's lips. Well, Tony had to somehow keep himself awake. 

"Eat up," Tony encouraged, putting the tray in Steve's lap, while he sat beside him and leaned over Steve's shoulder. 

"You are not eating with me?" Steve asked, taking a fork and easily cutting through into the fluffy pancakes. 

"This is all for you," Tony murmured, kissing Steve's shoulder, before putting his head back there. "And I had to eat all the burnt ones, so I am full," he said and made a displeased sound when Steve laughed, his shoulder jumping a bit and jostling Tony. "And I have a whole day planned for you! So, stock up on energy because you're gonna need it, birthday boy."

"Mhhhm," Steve smiled, savoring the sweet flavor of the pancakes and the spongy, melting in his mouth texture. Tony wasn't as bad in the kitchen as everyone assumed he was, but had some difficulties with properly measuring the time for cooking, so sometimes he burnt or left the food not fully cooked. This was perfect, just like Tony could perfectly make omelets and scrambled eggs, mastering the two simple dishes and elevating them. 

After the breakfast, Steve stayed in bed longer than he had planned, solely because Tony fell to sleep on his shoulder, needing to make up for the shorter night and Steve didn't mind, maneuvering his husband into the covers and laying next to him, just soaking in the moment. Friday took the moment to wish him a happy birthday, and Steve thanked with a bright smile, proven to never doubt Friday. And when Tony woke up, they still stayed in bed, because the first thing on Tony's list of birthday activities involved a bed and two people in it and Steve, being the organized person he was, wouldn't argue with the schedule.


End file.
